


This Is You Throwing In The Towel

by lovesickmelody



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Poppy & Quincey Friendship, Poppy & Tora Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickmelody/pseuds/lovesickmelody
Summary: Quincey has a bit or writers block and asks Poppy for help.
Relationships: Poppy & Quincey, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	1. This Is You Throwing In The Towel

“Quincey, I can’t do this!” Poppy whispered over FaceTime, clutching her towel tight to her chest. 

“If this is you throwing in the towel, I will be very distraught.”

“I thought you wanted me to lose my towel.”

“Oh, Sweetums, I really do!”

“I don’t even know how I let you talk me into this!”

“Darling, you can totally do this! I just need to see his initial reaction. I know how things will proceed. I know how things will start. I just can’t get the middle bit. I’ve written it about almost a dozen times, and nothing feels right.” Quincey pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 

With a slightly hysterical laugh, Poppy scrunched her eyes closed and counted to ten. She decided to tell Quincey her most prominent fear, eyes still closed. “Did any of the ways you’ve written it end up with him laughing at me? Cause that’s the only outcome I can imagine!”

“Poppy Dear, Tora is crazy about you. I can assure you he won’t be laughing. Drooling? Maybe. Turned on? Abso-freaking-lutely.”

“If this fails blows up in my face, I’m coming to sleep on your couch.”

That pulled a scoff and a eye roll from Quincey. “Honey, I have a spare bedroom all set up and ready for you not to use. Now get in there and don’t forget to send me the video when Tora finally lets you come up for air. Chow!” He ended the call with Poppy still not ready to do this. 

She took a deep breath and turned on her camera. She got a shot of herself in the mirror, gripping the towel tighter to her body. “Here goes nothing.” She adjusted her hold on the terry cloth so that she could open the bathroom door and still have the camera aimed at her feet.

Tora had his back to her, and she could see him reaching for his smokes. She took measured steps around the couch, “Tora?”

“Yeah, Bobby?” He turned away from his game instantly when he heard her voice. None of the videos Quincey showed her had that happen. She thought she’d have some time before her next move. She took a deep breath and dropped the towel just as Tora struck the lighter.

Everything froze except for his eyes. They did a thorough once over, and his pupils expanded in the glow of his lit lighter. “Christ, you’re gorgeous,” his cigarette did that thing where it clung to his lips as she spoke that brought heat between her legs.

His comment brought heat to her cheeks, and she looked down at her feet.

“Fuck!” Tora almost shouted. She glanced back up, and he was shaking his hand before he sucked his thumb into his mouth. “Fuckin’ lighter.” He mumbled around the thumb, without taking his eyes off of her.

She rushed over to him, forgetting that she was completely naked. “Tora, are you okay?”

Once she was close enough, he grabbed her and lifted her off her feet as he stood up and started towards the back of the apartment. “Shit, the things ya do to me, Bobby.” She could feel her cheeks on fire as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he kissed at her neck.

“What about your thumb?” She asked, angling her head back to give him some space to work.

Tora nipped at her neck before he pulled back just enough so that his lips still brushed against Poppy’s neck when he spoke. “Poppy, I have ya naked, and to myself, fuck my thumb.” He carried her to the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. He grabbed her phone from her hand and flung it over his shoulder.


	2. Should've Known Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While we wait for the wonderful Lilydusk to feel better Quincey waits to get the video from Poppy.

Quincey sat in his apartment gnawing on his thumbnail waiting for the video from Poppy. They FaceTimed about an hour ago so he should get the video soon. Right?

Who was he kidding? This was Tora were talking about, so it might be all night. If this turned out anything like how he’d written it Poppy won’t be able to move anytime soon.

With a sigh Quincey picked up his journal and flicked through some of his versions of how the Naked Challenge started out.

_~~Poppy~~ Penny grinned at the camera in the mirror, gave a flirty wink. She panned the camera to her feet and let the towel pool around her ankles._

_The video tracked her progress out of the bathroom and into the living room. ~~Tora~~ Tony sat engrossed in a video game, headset on. “Left. On ya left!” He said to whoever he was playing with._

__

__

_“Baby,” Penny said as she rounded the couch._

__

__

_“Yeah?” Tony didn’t look away from the screen._

__

__

_“Look.” Tony turned his chin towards Penny with his eyes still glued to the screen. He finally flicked his eyes to her and back to the screen then immediately back to Penny. “Right now?” His eyes tracked down her body and locked on her tits. “Right now?”_

Uh, garbage! Quincey wanted to rip the page out, but he knew better. He flipped to his next try.

_~~Pop~~ PENNY walked past the mirror on her vanity showing her in just a skimpy robe, then she walked out of the bedroom and through the kitchen to see ~~Tor~~ TONY sitting in a computer chair in front of the TV._

__

__

_“To-ny!” She sing-songed and she untied the robe and shrugged her shoulders, letting the silky material fall away from her body._

__

__

_“Yeah?” Tony didn’t look away from his game. “Fuck!”_

__

__

_“Tony!” When Tony looked away from the screen he did a double take. He tried to stand up fast from his wheely chair and ended up flipping the chair over on himself._

__

__

Trash! Quincey violently turned the page.

_Penny tossed the towel at Tony’s head. “Babe, what? I’m playin’.” Tony didn’t take his eyes off the screen._

__

__

_“Baby, look at me.” Penny said in her most seductive tone._

__

__

_Tony slowly pulled his eyes away from the screen. “Damn girl, ya fine!”_

__

__

Not bloody likely. Oh… there’s an idea a British guy who talks all sexy. Focus! 

Quincy flipped to the very back page of his journal and added it to the growing list of random plot points before he flicked back to growing list of horrible starts.

_Penny walked in from the bathroom as Tony was just finishing getting dressed. “Hey baby!” She purred at Tony, who was pulling on a shirt._

__

__

_“Oh, hell yes!” He pulls the shirt back over his head as he walks towards Penny._

__

__

It just doesn’t _feel_ like something Tora would do. He curses, all the time actually, but it just doesn’t ring true to who Tora is.

Quincey is starting to notice how short the versions are getting. 

_Tony is playing video games. Penny walks out with just a towel on as Tony takes a drink from a glass of water. Penny drops the towel, and Tony spits the water all over the floor._

__

__

No way would Tora lose his cool like that!

_Tony was leaned back on the bed eyes on the TV and fingers moving over the controller. Penny walked in and dropped the towel that she held against her chest. Tony grinned, pressed the power button on the controller tossed it aside then patted the bed next to him._

__

__

Tora is a man of action! He would never call his woman to him!

_Penny walked out in her robe and leaned against the door frame. “To-ny!” She sing-songed. She let the robe fall to the floor when Tony turned to look at her over his shoulder._

__

__

_His eyes went wide, he chucked the controller then stood up and vaulted the back of the couch._

__

__

Not that much action.

_Tony was on a call with his boss, talking about the details of the huge meeting that was scheduled for the next day. Penny walked into his home office and dropped her towel._

__

__

_“I hate you so much right now!” Tony said after he put his hand over the mic of his phone. “You are in trouble when this is over!”_

__

__

Quincey scoffed. Tora would hang up on Dad to ravish Poppy, consequences be dammed. 

_Tony is on a video call with a few friends, discussing the next game when Penny walked out of the bedroom completely naked, not in view of the camera._

__

__

_“Sorry boys gotta go!”_

__

__

Poppy would never be that bold. And Tora wouldn’t be concerned about some stupid fucking game. Quincey pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. A nice little trick that his darling editor taught him. 

Didn’t help. 

His phone vibrated on the coffee table, and he lunged for it. 

**1 New Message**

****

****

He quickly opened his messages. From Tora? Uh oh, he may be dead when this was all over. 

_meet ya for brunch tomorrow and ya can see the video exactly 2x._

__

__

Only twice? Maybe he could get it from Poppy later. His phone vibrated in his palm. 

_its already gone from her phone._

__

__

God damn him! Quincey should’ve known better; Tora thinks of everything! He set his phone back on the coffee table and leaned back. He’ll get to see how this should play out in less than 12 hours. He tilted his head back against the couch.

Quincey was just starting to daydream about the new British hunk when his phone vibrated again. He leaned forward and scooped it up. 

_and ur payin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there isn't any smut. I am no good at writing it. I tried, it was complete trash. And unlike Quincey, I do rip my pages out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen any of the Naked Challenge videos, you should google it, they are adorable!


End file.
